In Las Vegas, Nevada, stores charge a $4.6\%$ state sales tax and a $3.65\%$ county sales tax. Yuki is purchasing a handbag priced at $\$220$ before tax. How much sales tax does Yuki pay for her handbag purchase? $\$$
Solution: Percent means per hundred, so we can convert ${4.6\%}$ and ${3.65\%}$ to equivalent decimals. $\begin{aligned} {4.6\% =\dfrac{4.6}{100}= 0.046} \\\\ {3.65\% =\dfrac{3.65}{100}=0.0365} \end{aligned}$ Since both sales tax rates apply to $\${220}$, we can add the two rates. ${0.046}+{0.0365}=C{0.0825}$ $C{0.0825}\times{220}={18.15}$ Yuki pays $\${18.15}$ in sales tax for her handbag purchase.